Allegiances
The Luminary Guild Triumvirate Avilasa - Lilac silver tabby she-cat with feathery fur and hazel eyes; handles day-to-day life Corydalus - Seal tortoiseshell, pointed she-cat with blue-violet eyes and short fur; handles diplomacy and internal affairs Diascha - Fawn sepia she-cat with yellow eyes and long fur; handles defense Elites Families who are raised like royalty and have the greatest influence in the Coterie. Generally there are two major families with this status, and only one sibling may be the heir of each family. Oriole - Long-furred chocolate mink tom with turquoise eyes, mate of Columbine and father of Maluri Columbine - White she-cat patched with blue-gray, tabby she-cat with copper eyes, mate of Oriole and mother of Maluri Maluri - Short-furred chocolate tabby tom with amber eyes, son of Columbine and Oriole Evianna - Long-furred chocolate tabby she-cat with copper eyes, mate of Astrania Astrania - Feathery-furred chinchilla-type she-cat with blue-green eyes, mate of Evianna Begonia - Silver tabby-tortie with green eyes, daughter of Astrania and Evianna Lieutenants Promoted for their skill in battle. There are usually 3-5 lieutenants at a time. Faeryn - Petite cream lynx point she-cat with deep blue eyes, the oldest of the lieutenants Corvus - Long-furred chocolate smoke tom with gold eyes, mate of Avocet, father of Galanthus and Aubrieta Altair - Blue-gray and caramel patched tom with one green eye and a long tail Rhea - Cinnamon tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, mate of Imogen Nivalus - Blue-gray, black, and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Healers Similar to medicine cats, but less important within the Clan. There are usually 3-5 healers at a time. They are allowed to have kits. Ambrosia - Fluffy cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes Avocet - White tom with a black face and tail, heather-blue eyes, mate of Corvus, father of Galanthus and Aubrieta Argus - Thin, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Iberis - Grey spotted tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes Spurium - Cream calico she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes Warriors These cats fight in times of battle, but usually just carry out day-to-day tasks. Lorikeet - Yellow tabby tom with a lighter chest and green eyes Tanager - Peach-colored tabby tom with a long tail and hazel eyes, mate of Cerastium, father of Imogen, Lorikeet, Ambrosia, and Anise Livius - Small silver tabby tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes, mate of Calamint, father of Crocus Gazania - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Cerastium - Short-furred cinnamon she-cat with green eyes, mate of Tanager, mother of Imogen, Lorikeet, Ambrosia, and Anise Arabis - Black-and-white speckled she-cat with blue eyes Hunters These cats are lower-ranked than warriors. They will fight if needed but usually perform more basic tasks than warriors. Rennet - Fluffy light cream she-cat with green eyes, mate of Vernum, mother of Bergamot and Fontanum Vernum - Grey tabby tom with amber eyes, mate of Rennet, father of Bergamot and Fontanum Imogen - Gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes, mate of Rhea Calamint - Light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Livius, mother of Crocus Anise - Grey-cream torbie she-cat with green eyes Arvense - Amber marbled tabby tom with yellow eyes Young Any kits or training cats fall under this category. There is no official start to training, and the cat in charge of day-to-day life will choose what path a kit takes. Crocus - Silver and white she-kit with yellow eyes Bergamot - White tom with ginger patches and lime-green eyes Fontanum - Orange tom with light green eyes Galanthus - Milky-white she-kit with heather-blue eyes Aubrieta - White, long-furred she-kit with amber eyes Elderly Myosotis - Light blue-gray tom with ocean-blue eyes Calla - Light gray she-cat, powdered with white with a narrow, long face, bushy tail, and cold blue eyes. MeadowClan Leader Lupinestar - Dark gray tabby she-cat; bright blue eyes Deputy Brackenleap - Pale ginger tabby tom with gray-green eyes Medicine Cat Heathersky - Light brown she-cat with blue eyes --apprentice: Rabbitpaw Warriors Sunflight - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes, mate of Skyfrost, father of Brightkit, Softkit, and Juniperkit Fallowslip - Gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes, mate of Whisperflight, mother of Rabbitpaw and Rockpaw Darkstone - Black she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Squirrelclaw, mother of Tunnelpaw and Lilypaw Cloudspring - White tom with silver splotches and yellow eyes, mate to Willowshade, father to Icekit and Grasskit --apprentice: Rockpaw Cottontail - Long-furred white tom with ice-blue eyes, mate of Daisybreeze, father to Cloudspring and Mintfeather --apprentice: Tunnelpaw Daisybreeze - White she-cat with green eyes, mate of Cottontail, mother to Cloudspring and Mintfeather Whisperflight - Pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes, mate of Fallowslip, father of Rabbitpaw and Rockpaw Wolfsky - Mottled gray she-cat with gray stripes and amber eyes, mate of Mintfeather Mintfeather - White tom with dark gray mottles with lime-green eyes, mate of Wolfsky Squirrelclaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with dark gray swirls and amber eyes, mate of Darkstone, mother of Tunnelpaw and Lilypaw --apprentice: Tunnelpaw Apprentices Rabbitpaw - Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes Rockpaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Tunnelpaw - Wiry brown she-cat with green eyes Lilypaw - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Queens Skyfrost - Silver she-cat with white belly and blue eyes; mother to Sunflight’s kits: Brightkit (tortie she-cat), Softkit (pale ginger tabby she-cat), Juniperkit (gray tom) Willowshade - Gray and silver mottled she-cat with yellow eyes; mother to Cloudspring’s kits: Icekit (white she-cat), Grasskit (gray tabby tom) Elders Snakeskin - Mottled gray tom with yellow eyes, mate of Dawnshine (deceased) Leopardspots - Golden she-cat with ginger spots, amber eyes, and a long tail